Donald Drake and Plato
Donald Drake and Plato are characters who only appeared in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers pilot episode "To the Rescue". Appearance Donald Drake is a skinny bald man with brown hair and a mustache, and he wears a blue detective uniform. Plato is a beige bulldog with bushy white eyebrows and he wears a blue shirt. Role in the episode ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' "To the Rescue" When Chip and Dale fly on a paper airplane on a roller skate, they spot Plato and Donald Drake chasing a thief named Percy, who stole a Clutchcoin ruby necklace. They arrive at a lumber warehouse where Percy looks for his boss, Aldrin Klordane with his cat, Fat Cat. Plato invites the chipmunks to join them, but tells them to be very quiet. Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon also join Drake and Plato to catch and arrest Percy. Chip and Dale distract Percy and cause him to lose the ruby and Drake, Plato, Kirby, and Muldoon leave with the evidence. Donald retrieves the ruby necklace to the captain of the police station, but just as the captain puts it in one of his desk drawers, Fat Cat steals it and goes to Donald and Plato's office, removes the ruby from the necklace, and puts the necklace and airline tickets in Donald's coat pocket to frame Donald for stealing the ruby. While Plato gives Chip and Dale tips of being a cop, Fat Cat enters and confronts Plato, making the dog angry and chase him around the police station. Everyone sees Fat Cat, who runs away, and finds the necklace and airline tickets coming out of Donald's coat pocket. Donald tries to convince everyone that Fat Cat framed him but no one seems to believe him and they arrest him and Plato and put them in jail. Plato now counts on Chip and Dale to steal the ruby back from Aldrine and Fat Cat. Donald and Plato later get out of prison and Donald gets captured by Aldrine, who brings him to see his master plan unfolding. Fat Cat frames Plato by putting shaving cream on him and puts the chihuahua of Mrs. Clutchcoin (the owner of the ruby necklace which just got returned to her) and cops think and Plato's gone mad and they put him in a dog pound. As they do that, Professor Norton Nimnul steals the ruby. The Rescue Rangers free Plato from his cell and he teams up with the rodents and find the subway entrance they're looking for, and Plato breaks down a wooden door blocking the way in, but it falls apart on them. Aldrine and Percy come by and recognize Drake's dog and capture him. While Aldrine is explaining Donald his plan, the Rescue Rangers find Plato chained up on Aldrine's train. He tells them that they must find a way to alert the police of Aldrine's whereabouts, during which he calls them Rescue Rangers for the first time. While an earthquake brings down the whole Gold Reserve building, the cops come running out but Aldrine escapes with the ruby, some of the gold, and Plato. The Rescue Rangers catch up to the train and Plato tells them that they must stop it. When they do so, Aldrine becomes furious at the rodents for ruining his plans and before he catches them, Plato unchains himself with a blowtorch and runs at him. The train flies out of the subway and Aldrine lands next to the police station. While Aldrine gets arrested, Plato receives his own police medal, which he gives to the Rangers for their good work. Trivia *The names of Donald Drake and Plato are obvious nods to those of Chip 'n Dale's old co-stars, Donald Duck and Pluto. Interestingly, Plato is a dog, much like Pluto, albeit of different breeds. *Plato was also probably named after Plato, the Greek philosopher and mathematician in Classical Greece. Gallery Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers - Plato.png|Plato vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h10m43s098.png|Donald Drake vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h11m27s606.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h12m29s041.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h13m43s663.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h21m37s298.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h59m10s870.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h21m22s150.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h23m42s959.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h26m07s424.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h32m10s391.png|Dale and Chip meet up with Plato. vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h40m34s845.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h43m10s617.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h45m39s923.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h53m46s260.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h05m01s051.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h07m32s691.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h11m31s524.png vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h12m55s064.png|Retirement for Donald Drake and Plato. vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h18m25s166.png|Plato's badge award given to the Rescue Rangers instead. Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Dogs Category:Police officers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Character pairs